Emergency Surgery
by miss majik
Summary: Mark and Lexie try to help a woman who is in love with a dead man and she is about to die on the table. How does the woman's situation compare to their own screwed up relationship?


_A/N My first request! Thank you to the guest who requested a Grey's Anatomy story about Lexie Grey and Mark Sloan! (I approve of that pairing!) This is before they started going out and Derek was telling Mark to stay away from "Little Grey." Enjoy!_

Mark Sloan was the heartthrob of the hospital. Sure he'd slept with almost all of the nurses, and sure he had a thing for Addison Shepard, but he was still perfect. Lexie Grey was itching to get on his service; sure she wasn't big into plastics, but she wanted to be near him. One night she was on call in the pit when she saw on the news that there had been a bus wreck and fire from the Senior Center, and the pit was going to be crowded with burn victims and injured people. Burn victims = scars = plastics = Mark Sloan. She was already rushing around and trying to find enough trauma rooms when she saw that blonde know-it-all burst through the door. She ran up to him and he grabbed her by the arms and she tried to list all of the trauma rooms and OR's where he was needed when he pulled her in and kissed her. She stood there in complete shock and he ran off to scrub in. She shook her head and ran off to direct some families into the waiting area.

"Lexie! Where's Derek?" Meredith yelled to her. She wasn't on call but Derek was and of course he would page her.

"Check trauma three!" Lexie yelled.

"Lexie! Help! We have more burn victims! Where's Mark?" Bailey asked.

"I don't know! Get Alex!" she yelled back. The pit was in complete chaos.

"We can't find him either!" Bailey yelled. "This man needs an OR _now_!" Bailey was yelling. Lexie didn't have time to think, she just grabbed Christina by the arm as she was passing her and told her to help Bailey. Christina nodded and handed Lexie the chart she was looking at. Lexie flipped through the chart quickly and ran to Carla Mason's trauma room. She went in there and saw that she had had major burns on her legs. The chart said her legs were trapped under a burning bus seat and she had third degree burns before the firefighters got to her. She was an older woman with gray hair, not quite white, and a nice face, even though she was in pain. She noticed that Mark was out of surgery already and was in the room he was totally normal when he asked where Christina was.

"Bailey needed her in an OR, but I'm here," Lexie said trying to listen to the woman's heartbeat.

"This woman has a heart condition and the burns triggered a reaction and we need to slow her heart down. We need Christina to scrub in!" Mark said in a hurry.

"She's scrubbed in somewhere else!" Lexie said pleadingly. "I can do it if you need me to!" she volunteered. What was she getting herself in to?

"Fine, I'll scrub in just prep her," Mark said before running off to another patient.

"Excuse me, doctor? My legs hurt so bad! Make it stop!" the woman wheezed.

"Ma'am I'll make it stop as soon as possible but right now I have to prep you for surgery," Lexie said while pulling up the railing on the bed.

"Surgery! Tell Bob Finnegan that I have always loved him. When my husband died, Bobby became my best friend. He always believed in me. He pushed me to do my best. When you find a man like that, dear, you don't let him go, understand?" the woman said urgently.

"Of course, I'll tell him. Now we have to get you up to the operating room," Lexie said with equal urgency. She ran the woman upstairs and was scrubbing in when Mark came in and started putting his mask on.

"Mark, I have to find this woman's love and tell him she loves him," Lexie said without looking at him.

"Why don't we tell him if she dies?" Mark said.

"She doesn't want to go another say without telling him, that's why. She wants to be happy, she wants him to know," Lexie wasn't talking about the woman anymore.

"Alright, but hurry back up," Mark said. Lexie started to take her mask off when Mark stopped her, "Lexie, if he loved her too, he would already know."

Lexie just nodded and ran back down the hall. Was he talking about Carla and Bob, or her and him? She ran around looking for him but couldn't find his chart or anyone. She asked a nurse and he said that he had died on the table. How was she going to tell Carla the love of her life died? She ran back up, scrubbed in again, and walked back in the OR just as Mark was making an incision in the woman's chest.

"Mark, her lover died in surgery," Lexie told him. His eyes darkened.

"Well, we can tell her when she wakes up," he said softly. She didn't reply, she just nodded and stepped up to clamp the opening. The surgery was barely half an hour in before her blood pressure started to drop.

"Hurry up! Push that in!" Mark was barking orders.

"Mark! The heart has a hole in it!" Lexie was right, the heart had a tiny little needle sized hole, but the blood was coming out at an enormous speed.

"We have to patch it up! I hate cardio," he mumbled to himself. She rolled her eyes and started to temporarily patch up the heart so cardio could go back in later and fix it properly. Another hole popped up as well.

"Mark! How do we patch these up!" Lexie yelled, she was scared.

"I don't know! They keep coming up! How are there so many?" Carla was just about to flat line, they had to hurry.

_… _Carla flatlined. She was gone. Mark just barked demands. "Sew her back up!" Lexie looked at the woman's face in dismay.

She pulled off her mask and ran out of the room. Mark watched her go then followed her.

"Lexie!" he yelled down the hall. Tears were coming down on her face. All the woman wanted was her Bobby, and now they were both dead. "Lexie!" she heard Mark yell again. She didn't stop running until she was outside. She could hear the rain, but she couldn't see it because it was dark. She was on a bench crying when Mark came out and sat down beside her. He put his arm around her and she set her head on his shoulder and cried onto his scrubs.

"Lex, just think of it this way," Mark started softly, "They are together. They are together forever. They are together in the afterlife. That bus wreck brought them together. It also brought us closer." He picked her chin up and they kissed softly with the rain storming behind them.


End file.
